Managing daylight in buildings requires attention to both architectural aesthetics and human factors. Metrics for daylight redirecting window glass enjoin these possibly competing design requirements. An illumination strategy for a given space incorporating daylight redirecting windows requires maximizing useful daylight available to observers located at multiple positions within the space, minimizing nuisance glare and/or illumination color imbalance, and in some embodiments maximizing the view through the glazing to the outside environment. One approach enabling the balance is to use partial coverage of the window glass by daylight redirecting optics. Partial coverage is usually achieved by full coverage of clerestory windows or region with daylight redirecting optics and no coverage on the rest of the window space.